Say My Name, Say My Name
by Beautiful-Boy-Love
Summary: Draco and Harry have both come into their inheritance. Draco is a Veela on the hunt for his mate who just hapens to be Harry. Can he get him to call him by his first name? oneshot fluff


**Say My Name Say My Name**

Privet Drive

_Bloody hell!_ Harry thought gazing into the cracked mirror on the far wall of his small room. It was now 1:00 a.m. Harry James Potter had received his inheritance and it was strange, to say the least.

Though he hadn't grown any taller, much to his chagrin, definite changes had taken place. From his back sprouted a set of wings adorned with coal black feathers. His skin had paled almost to a degree of soft luminescence. Harry's wild unruly locks had lengthened and calmed down somewhat and now cascaded down the small of his back in gentle rebellious waves. Somehow, the Boy-Who-Lived grew even more slender and the curves of his hips, already partially feminine, were now unmistakable. The most delightful change though was the fact that he no longer needed his spectacles. Freed from their prison, his eyes sparkled and glowed both darker and lighter at the same time.

_I…I… look like a girl!_ Harry James Potter fainted.

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was quite pleased with his inherent transformation. He was a Veela. In his situation, the young Malfoy grew taller. Draco now stood a healthy six feet tall. His skin took on a slight earthereal glow and his silky platinum blonde locks now fell to rest on the top of his shoulders. Running his tongue across his teeth, he found them sharp. The real change in Draco's physique was yet to be seen, but he was quite content. Already seen as the most gorgeous male at Hogwarts, this only solidified his standing among the student body.

_This year the Potter boy is mine_! Giving himself one last appraisal in the mirror, he nodded curtly, turned into his bed and fell asleep.

Kings Cross

Harry Potter was nervous as he walked onto platform 9¾. Dressed in a black robe with the hood up, he quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express. Finding an empty compartment, he slid inside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

_Why me? Why do these things always happen to me?_ Harry thought gazing once again at his pale glowing skin. Luckily, he found that by simply concentrating he could detract his large feathered wings. His overall 'new' look was a whole other matter though. He was stuck with it. Another ability he found quite useful was the power to become invisible simply by wishing it so. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway outside his door. Not wishing to be discovered, Harry quickly willed himself invisible. Unfortunately being invisible didn't extend to scent.

Hallway on Hogwarts Express

Halfway down the long corridor of the train, Draco Malfoy paused. His delicate nose had caught a tantalizing scent.

_Potter is here… _ Again, his tested the air…_Hmmmm, Granger and the Weasel aren't with him…perfect_. Furtively glancing up and down the hallway, Draco swiftly and smoothly slipped into the compartment. The sight that greeted him, or rather did not was, if anything, comical. From smell alone, Draco deduced Harry in the corner of the room.

_He must be curled up,_ Draco thought, sitting on the bench beside the Boy-Who-Lived. "Come on, Potter. Quit hiding, I know your there," he drawled, reaching for an invisibility cloak. Surprisingly he found none. _Hmmmm…interesting,_ he thought. "Come on, Harry. I'm not going to bite, _hard_. I promise," Draco further implored.

Still, Harry gave no response and from all scents, hadn't even moved. In a last ditch effort, Malfoy sneered.

" What's the matter, Potter? Scared?"

That did it.

"I was never scared of you, Malfoy!" Harry huffed.

"Gotcha!" Draco teased.

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I got you to come out," Draco explained, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"…"

"…"

"Erm…Malfoy."

"Draco! Please Harry, call me Draco," Malfoy exclaimed. Baffled, Harry blinked.

"Why? You never cared before. Hey, did you just call me Harry?"

"Perhaps, maybe, Harry," breathed Draco, leaning into the face of the small Gryffindor.

"Ummmm…uh… okay, Malfoy. Erm…what…do…you w-w…want," Harry stuttered pressing back further into the corner of the bench as Draco edged closer .

"Say it," Draco whispered into a delicate ear, his breath tickling the hallowed cartilage.

"What?"

"Say my name," Draco purred.

"Do…do you have to be so close?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry whimpered, slightly disturbed by the close proximity of the smirking Slytherin Ice Prince.

"Because as my mate, you complete me."

"What?"

Harry choked now completely alarmed.

"I need you. You are mine for eternity!" Malfoy sneered.

"…"

Harry sat stunned, looking up at him in silence.

"That's right, Harry. I need you, I love you, I… lust after you," Draco purred running a long manicured nail across the lightening bolt scar adorning his forehead.

"What!" Harry shouted, snapping out of his shock-induced haze.

"I want to shag you senseless for the rest of our lives! There, I said it! Happy!" Draco sighed in exasperation.

"Shag me? What? For eternity? Malfoy are you o'mmmf!"

Draco effectively cut Harry off with his sweet, persistent lips. Tensing, Harry tried to back away, only to find himself stuck between a bench and one sexually aroused Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Why…is…he…doing…this?_ Harry thought, fighting desperately against his sudden and unexpected desire. Pulling away, Draco straddled the smaller boy, thus expertly immobilizing him.

"Oh, come on, Harry. I can call you by your name; surely, you can call me by mine. Come on…say it," Malfoy hissed, leaning down to taste the bitter flesh of the Gryffindor. Soon, Draco's questing lips found a sensitive spot and he bit…**hard**; then subsequently licked the reddened flesh. Gasping and shuddering, Harry stuttered.

"D…Dra…Dra-Malfoy…what are you - ahh!" Harry yowled in pleasure as Malfoy sucked gently on the skin directly behind the lobe of his right ear.

"You were saying," Draco breathed, his hot breath brushing against luminescent skin. _He tastes of sugar, and spice, _Draco thought. _I must have more_. Trembling now in animalistic desire, Harry strove to contain some semblance of order.

"Dra-Malfoy! S…stop. Please, I- uhhhhhh, ooooooooooh!" Harry moaned, slightly arching his back despite himself.

"Dkiss…Rnip…Alick…Cbite…Osuck," Malfoy said each letter, mercilessly attacking his neck. Now almost beyond comprehensive thought, Harry gasped.

"D…dra…Drac… no! Can't -nuuuuuuuuhhh!" He was loosing it and Malfoy knew it. _Give in, submit, want need pleasure! Give in, submit, want need pleasure! _ Harry's thoughts swirled as Draco's administrations grew increasingly, agonizingly pleasurable. As an independent submissive of his kind, Harry practically longed - needed to be controlled, and loved by a dominant. Whether he liked it or not Draco Malfoy was his dominant.

Letting go of his last shred of conscious thought, Harry whispered, "Draco."

Malfoy's ears twitched as they caught his name falling from perfect rose lips, he shuddered.

**_He's mine_**. "Again, say it again," wheezed Draco, slowly rubbing his aching erection against the raven-haired beauty's beneath him.

"Draco!" Harry answered bucking his hips in approval of Malfoy's actions. Soon they were both rocking, grinding, hard, fast, the friction sending them down twin spirals of sexual ecstasy. Their breath came faster, harder, and more haggard. As one, they reached the point of blissful explosive release.

One Hour Later

"Harry,"

"…"

"Harry"

"What?" Harry mumbled.

"Come on, Harry. Its time to go," Draco called, prodding and poking him into the land of consciousness.

"All right, Malfoy! All right! I'm up, I'm up!' Harry hissed.

Frowning at the return of his surname, Draco demanded, "Say my name, Harry!"

Cocking his head to one side, and evil glint lighting in his eyes Harry uttered a single word.

"No!"

The End

A/N: Don't know just a silly little muse I had running around in my head. I am not sure what Harry is exactly. I just wanted to give him wings. Though, I do have a question for you guys. Which is better: Muggle Malfoy, Vampire Malfoy, or…Veela Malfoy? Please vote in your review, it will help me to write things in the future more to your preference. However, I will never write Harry as the dominant during intercourse. It's just wrong in my head. Gryffindors simply do not domineer Slytherins in the bedroom.


End file.
